


A Dance for the Inquisitor

by LieutenantKer



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantKer/pseuds/LieutenantKer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts," The Iron Bull asks Inquisitor Adaar for a dance, but the dance is never shown on-screen. So I decided to let my imagination wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance for the Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> I actually drew a piece of fanart of Bull and my Inquisitor dancing at Halamshiral and this was kind of written as a companion piece to it. Also, my Inquisitor's name is Kaethara Adaar and I tend to refer to her by her first name, I'm sorry if that's confusing!

_“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”_

It was one thing when she agreed to dance with the Grand Duchess, because she was trying to extract information from her. Now, Kaethara’s heart was racing as The Iron Bull led her towards the Winter Palace’s Ballroom. What was the nobility of Orlais going to think of two Qunari dancing in front of their Empress? She’d already been called an “Ox” and an “Ogre” in that same night. She wasn’t entirely sure how much more of it she could take.

“You did fine dancing with the Duchess,” Iron Bull reassured her, “You _can_ dance that well with me.” He glanced at her.

He’d picked up that she was nervous. _Of course he had._ Was her heart _really_ pounding that loudly?

“It’s not the dancing part that worries me,” Kaethara mumbled as she watched a couple of nobles stop dancing to take a look at the two massive, horned people standing in the middle of the Ballroom.

“You’re worried about what _they_ think?” He asked as he bowed to her, and she curtsied. Bull placed his left hand on Kaethara’s on Kaethara’s waist and took her left hand in his right. In turn, she placed her right hand on his left shoulder. “They adored you. All they’ve been talking about this evening is Lady Inquisitor Adaar and how she’s saved Orlais. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Just because I _impressed_ them doesn’t mean they actually _like_ me.” She glanced over Bull’s massive shoulder to make note of nobles stepping out of the way as to avoid the qunari mercenary’s massive form. Bull didn’t seem to notice.

“Then stop worrying about what _they_ think.” She looked up at him, to look into his eye. “All that matters is what _I_ think.”

“And what _do_ you think, exactly?”

“I think you’re brave, smart, and really hot, but you already knew that.”

She followed Bull’s lead. She concentrated on his face to ignore the nobility stepping aside so not to get in their way. Kaethara could feel the cape of her dress flowing and spinning behind her as she and Bull glided across the marble floor. Slowly, Bull’s left hand moved down from Kaethara’s waist. When it had moved down too far, Kaethara quickly grabbed his huge arm and pushed it back to her waist. “Your hand is supposed to say on my waist, not my ass!” she whispered to him, angrily. She hoped her dress’ cape hid the display from view of the nobles, though they would have seen her hand leave his shoulder.

The Bull let out a chuckle and smirked, “I _had_ to grab the Inquisitor’s ass in front of the entire Orlesian court. I couldn’t resist.”

_“You ass!”_ Kaethara sneered through her teeth.

Bull started laughing, and Kaethara couldn’t help but to join him. She was smiling after that, and her eyes didn’t lose contact with his.

As the music came to a close, Bull caught Kaethara by surprise as he slid his arm all the way around her waist to support her back while he dipped her down low into a deep kiss. The Inquisitor had been so lost in the moment that she forgot she was standing in front of the Orlesian court until they all started clapping. Gripping Bull’s hand for support, she had to bow to them so not to be judged for stunned silence.

Josephine greeted them when they returned from the dance floor.

“That was .. quite the show you two put on, Lady Adaar.” She told them. “But I did not expect to have to tell half the court about your erm … Paramour. Explaining to them that the Inquisitor is a Tal-Vashoth and not a Qunari is one thing, but explaining to them that you are involved with a qunari mercenary is something else entirely!”

“I was a mercenary, too, you know,” said Kaethara. “Did they … disapprove?”

“Not at all!” Josephine exclaimed. “Some of them are even asking me to tell them the story of how you two met, and how you came to be involved with one another.”

Bull put his arm around Kaethara’s shoulder and smirked. “See? I told you it’d be worth it just to watch Josephine explain us to the Court.”


End file.
